leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hidden Sniper/Morgana, and a random rant.
She's really good. Really easy to play, and no one plays her? That's right. Her name is Morgana (Like, her Q alone is a 3 second snare, who has a 3 second anything this day in the game?!). You can take her botlane as a support. Rush sightstone (Like heck, with your shield you don't need wards the first few minutes anyway). Then get some AP items (like Holy Grail, armguard, or soulstealer if your team is somewhat competent). Your Q and ultimate is awesome in teamfights, and any attention you are given is a lot better than them giving attention to your carries! (Plus, you'll probably survive and do a sh-t ton of damage) You can take her mid and be ungankable and be the ultimate counter-mage. Shoving their lane so they can't farm and blowing up a chunk of their life whenever you hit your long-range Q. Your shield becomes a wall that no mere mage or jungler can break. Laugh at the WW who tries to ult you in your lane, he stands there swiping the air going D'OH! It makes the weakest of adcs resistant to things tanks wish they could be resistant to (well, they try to be with merc treads, that being cc). For some reason, people in this game don't notice that many powerful champions, that ARE in fact powerful, but they think they are weak because either they are underplayed, or aren't playing in a particular elo. A good example is Viktor. He is very powerful, but is hardly ever played (Casting on the move is a HUGE advantage, and DoTs are often underrated, but then when you get hit with a full ult, WTF WAS THAT?! Maybe because simpletons can't play him?). Another great one is Vulgar (who I've actually seen a few games recently, could finally be catching on). Malphite hasn't even been on the ban list (that I've noticed) anymore. But he is a beast of a tank/initiator who actually has some threat. Build a thornmail lategame on him and you'll see what I mean. And again, I don't see him picked anymore. I really hate seeing the same champions every game. Wake up and smell the varitey people. Plus, I really think this month/week/session/turn of ban/must-pick champions is pretty stupid. Fizz can't carry, he can kill from level 3 onward but you need to roam from mid for him to snowball the game for your team. He basically has to get close enough to dash, or use his only escape to close the distance. Gragas is a much better choice imo (as much as I hate him and all he stands for, even plays like a fat-ss). Kass is, well it's Kass... Remember like near the beginning of this year how he was pick/ban? Then he wasn't and no one played him, and now he is again? It will probably turn out like that again in a few months. Then there is Corki... He does the same thing he has always done. Just a slight buff on triforce, being 50% more of his "Base" attack damage being dealt every two seconds makes him really good all of a sudden? He's the same Corki man. I feel if you want poke, just ask your team to get a Nidalee. A spear killing over half your health every four seconds is better than a triforce proc every two, with the added benefit of like a 20 second resistance and sight debuff and attackspeed buffs. The only thing good about Corki is his gattling gun, which if it was super great people would've played him before instead of hopping on the bandwagon. This is why I hate E-Sports and Steams. Too many people watch them, and too many people get influenced by them, which then influences Riot how to change the game. I feel it warps how the game really is. Category:Blog posts